


20: Things you said I wasn't Meant to Hear

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [20]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

“Alright, you should be able to just check into your hotel room then meet our contact in Venice at roughly 19:00, 007. After that, check in with Q branch and we’ll have the rest of your itinerary worked out by morning.” We’re in work mode and I’m going through the normal protocol for all intel recon missions. “Have a pleasant evening, 007.” I ring off

“Q.” You’re smirking because you did that thing with your voice. No matter how many times I try to explain to you that a single syllable shouldn’t sound that dirty, you continually prove me wrong. 

I thought I heard you reach to turn off the comm in your ear. You must have missed because we’re still connected when you make your way to the reception desk. I’m busy setting up the rest of your mission details so I don’t turn it off right away. 

“Reservation for Bond, James Bond, please.” I roll my eyes. You prat.

“And will you be staying alone?” Well, she sounds attractive.

“Yes.” You say flatly. 

“Shame.” she almost purrs. She sounds attractive and hopeful. “If you’d like, I’m sure I could find something to accommodate for that as well, Mr. Bond.” I don’t like the way she says your name. 

I freeze, my fingers hovering over my tablet. I turn to look at the comms hub like I’m trying to see through it and into your face. This is not something that we’ve talked about. I should disconnect. I shouldn’t listen. I should let you have your fun and move on. But then again, you’re always surprising me. 

“No. That won’t be necessary. I’m happily involved, thank you.” I nearly drop my tablet. 

It doesn’t take but a moment to hack into the hotel’s security camera and find you making your way across the lobby, away from a very disappointed, though I will admit, extremely attractive young blond. I jump feeds until I find you alone in the elevator. It’s almost too easy.

“So, happily involved?” I mutter quietly into the comm. 

You had no idea you didn’t shut the comm off and you jumped, reaching for your gun. I only just stifle the chuckle as I watch you look up into the camera. “We’ll talk about it when I get back.” Your voice is stern but you can’t quite hide the grin fighting for dominance with your scowl. 

“Good evening, Mr. Bond.” I mimic the desk clerk’s tone fairly easily and that has you properly smiling.

“Q.” It’s fond and warm and slightly annoyed. I look forward to you being back in London.  

 

**James**

 

I haven’t had the need to break in for over a month since you had given me a key “... to save me the trouble of having to reset the locks every time, Bond, really, you should be more courteous.” But what I’m not expecting when I open your front door as quietly as I can, because you’re not expecting me either, is you, talking. For a moment I wonder if I’ve come at a bad time, but then I remember a week ago, waking up and you already deep in conversation with one of your cats, the ginger one with the squished face. 

I wonder for a moment is it still eavesdropping if you’re only talking to a cat.

“Hope you’re comfortable. Don’t get used to it, though.” You grumble and I hear you upend another basket of laundry onto the bed. “I can’t tell you how long he’ll be leaving his sweatshirts here.” I hear a soft burring noise and before I open the door I know what’s on the other side, you sorting your laundry and the sweatshirt I keep meaning to take home with me folded on the end after it keeps getting mixed in with your laundry, your cat probably sprawled across it. “Though, between you and me, I kind of hope he keeps leaving them here. Means he might come back.” Something in your voice sounds tight and something in my chest feels tight and suddenly I want to retreat on silent feet. 

But I don’t. I wait just long enough to make you think that maybe I didn’t overhear you talking to your cat before I open your bedroom door. Your laundry is quickly forgotten.

The next morning when I go to leave, my sweatshirt is still folded and laid over the back of a chair. I go to pick it up, my hand brushing against the fabric and coming away with cat hairs. 

I pick it up and lay it at the foot of the bed where your ginger cat quickly begins to nest down into it.

“Don’t worry, you can get comfortable.” I look up to see you’re still sound asleep and I start to undress again, ready to climb back next to you between the covers. “I’m not going anywhere just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
